Order of Darkness
Overview The Order of Darkness is a 'cult' religion in Davostan. They are very quiet about their belifs, but some of them has come out. Their headquater could be on davogard. Belifes Valzino Valzino is the God and creator worshiped by The Members in the order. He is the creator and keeper of the darkness Visira Visira Is the anti-god or satan who is the keeper of light. Vi'kas Vi'kas or prophets of darkness are human gods who served the cult as learders. tave lieti Tave lieti was the founder of the cult and are worshiped alongside Valzino. Tave knyga iv jena'tes Tave Knyga iv jena'tes is the name of the book who has the doctrine in it. Not much of it has been reveald to the public Sifu iv klotis Sifu iv klotis is a prediction made by an unknown figure. The Prediction follows Tave eile va iv tave aeuso valia buti anuze vi tave tiesa rautas iv Akvase valia tapti' kia midwan, Tave Aeuso iv ''Davostan ''valia tsyok zhol ai laikas kizs tave dyit'gsih de kursas tave aeuso valia pradzia, ir tave nwűl valia buti kots in Luthorian: The return of the empire will be glamorous as the true party of Imperial will come to power, The Empire of Davostan will crush it's enemies after the fourth millenia the empire will rise, and the peace will be broken The prediction or code is a key elemetn in the Darkness faith khutrai iv jena'tes Khutrai iv jena'tes or language of darkness is the language of the order and is used to keep things secret. And the language is also considerd magical, and if you know the right words you can cast spells and curses. Siek The siek or grades where invented and the higher grade the more secrets you will get to now Nuoti Nuoti is the basic grade and they have not much athority. Xaari Xaari is the next grade and you will now be teached by a higher grade and get a small portion of the Tave Knyga iv jena'tes. loimus marké Loimus marké get's almost the whole tave knyga iv jena'tes and can teach a Xaari aplink marké Aplink marké get's the whole holy book geras marké Geras marké get's a spellbook Ari Ari are one of the highest grades and have all spellbooks and can go to the libary. They also are enebeld to to be in the political party. Meistar Meistras are the members of the dark council and can be a minister in the political party Va The va is the leader of the order and party. And is the only one who can be in the president election Leaders/Vi'kas of the order Tave Lieti 3553-3578 He founded the order 3553 when the Davostag Pragmist Party where in majority of the whole country. He died 3578 by unkown resons. Tave threx 3612-3640 He started the rank system. Was murdered 3640 Tave Zundyti 3696-3734 He finnished Tave knyga iv jena'tes and found or created sifo iv klotis and murderd 10 people. Tave Lerena 3813-3851 it is said he ruled good Lord Filip 3894- The first known non Vi'ka leader = = = = = =